This invention relates to a device which helps the user to read a book while lying on a bed. The invention also relates to a device to assist the reader in reading a book on a desk or a table. The invention further relates to a device which helps a reader to read a book by enlarging book character images.
Reading a book while lying down on a bed sometimes is tiresome, because it requires that the arms and hands constantly hold up the book. Furthermore, it tires the reader's eyes if the sizes of the words or other characters in the book are too small. There is need for improved means or apparatus that alleviates these problems, in a simple effective, useful and improved manner.